


Day 175 - What is love if not this?

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [175]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.’<br/></b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 175 - What is love if not this?

'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.’

Probably the most incorrect and stupid proverb ever, John thinks.

Children learn as soon as they can talk that words are the most hurtful weapon to choose. They learn by experience that being shoved to the ground causes a wound that bleeds and heals, while being told that you are ugly or stupid or not wanted as a playmate causes one that stays with you for a long time, it festers and re-opens every time you feel insecure about yourself.

Sherlock rarely talks about his childhood, John had to put most of it together himself, but when he does talk about it, there is a look in his eyes as if John is looking directly at the wounded and scared and lonely boy he once was.

But even now John can see the pain it causes him every time Donovan calls him a freak. 

They never talk about these incidents, because John knows that words don’t help. Over the years he has learned other ways to reassure Sherlock that he is beautiful, brilliant and so very much wanted. 

He has learned to prevent some of these situations before they even happen and in case he can’t do that, he afterwards weaves his love around Sherlock like a blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'hurt'.   
> I hate the title. Was all I could come up with at the moment though...


End file.
